Once Upon a Summer
by RoyalJamboree
Summary: :A collection of drabbles: 1- Gellert Grindelwald had never felt so alive. 2- Luna was a sight to behold.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
Word Count: 90 for the beginning drabble.  
Challenge: Summer Writing Camp  
Prompts: Partner  
Note: Gellert/Albus : Also, I'm extending the length in order to meet site requirements. ;)_

**A Drunken Night with You  
**

He was young that night. Life strummed at his veins, beat out his lungs, and howled through his vocal chords in violent celebration. His heart yearned for nothing not already taken or set to be won. Nothing would stop him, nothing could stop him. His brilliant mind, numbed only by a shared bottle of fire whiskey, knew that he would not go home alone that night. "Come back with me, Albus." With those five commanding words, pulsating with the desire for legacy and a desire to conqueror, he was young.

* * *

Dawn spread her fingers over the landscape and peaked through the curtains of Gellert's bedroom. It was a gentle light, but even that was a grievous assualt upon his eyes. He was slow to make out the details of his surroundings through the pounding of his head.

He first noticed that the bed was much too small for two people to fit comfortably. Albus was small as well though, fragile too. Gellert wasn't sure how they had managed many things the night prior. In a state of angelic sleep, Albus still looked innocent and young. Gellert wasn't sure how that was possible either.

Albus was wakened by tender strokes bestowed upon his face. His eyes opened with too much effort. The nausea and head pains were uncomfortable, but the sudden self-conciousness was much more painful. He looked up at Gellert, shy at first, and saw gentle love. Gellert looked down at Albus and saw a naive friend, in need of a mentor to mold him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
Challenge: Summer Writing Camp  
Prompt: A chance meeting between two people who have not seen each other in forever  
Word Count: 792  
Note: Harry/Luna_

**Nude  
**

Harry Potter was a straight-laced man as he settled into his late twenties. He had kids to raise properly, a nearly ex-wife to impress, and a wizarding world to set good examples for. Harry was known for his charitable work now as much as he will always be known for his efforts in the old war. There was very little room for error and imperfections in his character.

Ron, on the other hand, was entering a pre-thirties crisis and had no desires to stay settled down any longer. As much as he pleaded with Hermione to take a weeklong vacation from work and hire a sitter for the kids, Hermione would hear none of it as her career was soaring as much as it was demanding.

Then one ominous summer afternoon, Ron showed up on Harry's doorstep with two brooms and a bag of essentials.

"Come on, Harry! I know you've been suffocating just as much as I have. Our beautiful kids are making us gray and our beautiful women have perfected their nagging super powers." Ron confided as he rested his arm on Harry's shoulders.

"Ron!" Ginny reprimanded her brother from another room and Ron gave Harry a wizened look.

"We have to get out of here for a little bit. I already put in your leave from work and packed everything we could ever need." Ron was already trying to get Harry out the door. Harry laughed and held up his hands in surrender. He had missed the sparks of spontaneity in his life and wasn't sure how he had let them go for so long.

Harry barely had time ask where they were going before Ron shoved a broom at him.

"Not too far, we're headed for a campsite in the woods where we can drink, eat, and fly our troubles away for a few days." Ron called over his shoulder as the swooped beneath the clouds. "You won't believe who I heard from telling me to check it out." He paused but didn't wait long enough for Harry to guess. "Looney Luna Lovegood!"

Harry grinned. "I haven't seen her in years! She dropped off the face of the earth after marrying that Rolf guy, or was it Ralph?"

"Who knows, but that was a bizarre wedding. Do you remember the anti-warklet charms in the gift bags? Mine still smells like dung whenever a butterfly comes too close." Ron and Harry shared a laugh and continued to reminisce throughout their flight.

Eventually, after another half hour had passed, Ron began to drop in altitude and speed. The landscape had become more wild and rugged as they traveled and Harry was beginning to feel a certain energy that had been missing for a long time. "It's beautiful." Harry said as they landed in the center of a grove. His eyes were trained on the majestic and massive oaks of the forest.

"Yeah…" Ron mumbled, but something about the reply seemed distracted and silly.

Harry looked at Ron, noted a ridiculous expression on the man's face, and then searched for the cause. When he turned around, he saw a campsite that had not been there before. Perhaps it was protected by spells to ward off muggles, but Harry wasn't sure why it had been hidden from them as well. "Did Luna tell you anything else about this place, Ron?"

"Hello Harry. Hello Ronald." Speaking of the woman, Luna's airy voice reached his ears and all at once Harry understood why Ron looked awkwardly dumbstruck.

Granted, Luna had matured into a very beautiful and ethereal being over the years, but seeing her with an infant in her arms and knowing how that infant had come into the world struck a certain unspeakable chord. Not only that, but she was very pregnant with a second child. Harry couldn't help but notice the way her long blonde hair cascaded over her bulging stomach and swollen breasts. Breasts.

Luna was very, very, naked.

Harry's thoughts whirled as he tried to process why his old friend was so naked, so pregnant, and still so utterly tempting in the middle of a forest with Ron gaping right next to him. Harry was sure that his expression was now as equally stupid.

"Ah..hello, um, hi Luna..how are you today?" Harry and Ron both stumbled over their greetings at once and struggled not to mention the obvious.

"Welcome to Nordwood," Luna grinned in her own unique fashion, previously off-putting and odd, but now entirely breathtaking, "home of the first Nudist Colony for Wizards and Witches in England."

Harry found himself smiling soon enough as his eyes wandered past Luna and spotted a few other equally bare figures in the distance. This venture into the wilderness would do him good.


End file.
